A Hint of Hope
by darling krash
Summary: Ayame still has feelings for Kouga, but Kouga doesn't have feelings for Ayame. one day while on a walk, Inuyasha finds Ayame injured by Kouga. He takes her to a hot spring and...well, read and find out! R&R please!


Yo, It's Inuyashasgirl4eva333 again! This is my second fanfic and, yes I know I should be finishing The Heart's Desire, but this idea of a story struck me and I had to write it down. I don't think it's that long, and if it is, I didn't want to use chapter manager! Oh yeah, and before I forget…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…but Inuyasha owns me! LOL!

Oh and by the way…KAGOME SUKS!! Sorry, she just bugs the HELL out of me! One last thing…I did make Kouga a little evil hehe…please don't hurt me! Anyway, enough with the chit chat…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

It was an early morning. Ayame was sitting by a stream, thinking. She had just recently heard that Inuyasha and Kagome were in love. She was sitting back on a tree, listening to the soft sound of the water dripping off the rocks and pebbles in the stream. She was dozing off when she caught a whiff of a familiar scent, Kouga. She followed the scent to the strolling wolf demon. "Hey," she greeted him as she walked by his side. "What?" he said annoyed. Ayame was displeased with his tone. "I just wanted to say hi that's all." She replied. They had reached the entrance of the forest. They said nothing. "I, uh, heard that Kagome likes Inuyasha." She said to break the silence, when all of the sudden the back of Kouga's hand slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground. "Stop interfering with my relationship with Kagome!!" He yelled at her. "I'm tired of you trying to make me love you when I truly despise you!!" the words came off his tongue like that of a serpent's. "But-"she began, but the wind was knocked out of her when Kouga kicked her in the rib. "Shut up!!" he hissed. He grabbed her by the neck, strangling her, and punched her in the face. She hit the ground just outside of the forest. She curled up on her side and clutched her rib and face. "Now GO AWAY!" About only two minutes after, did Inuyasha walk by and see her. Since Kagome was back in her time, he took a little walk, now that he saw that someone was in danger, he had to do something. He ran over to Ayame. He grabbed her shoulder; she winced in pain as he did. She looked up to see gorgeous, amber eyes covered by silver bangs. "Ayame, what happened?" he said concerned. She did not answer. "Did Kouga do this to you?" his next question was. She did not speak or nod, but it was the look in her eye that told him it was Kouga. He stood up and walked into the forest. Kouga was carelessly walking back to the den when Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusiaga. "Kouga! How DARE you hit a woman!" he yelled. "Don't waste your time on that _thing_." He said brushing off the whole subject. "Such a careless fool," Inuyasha began, "I wonder what kind of treatment Kagome would get if she were your mate." This made Kouga stop in his tracks. He turned around quickly. "A lot better treatment than you give her!" he shouted back. "IRON REAVER!!!" Inuyasha attacked Kouga. Kouga back flipped and ran back up the trail. " I'll finish this later! I've got better things to do than to fight a lowly half demon!" he shouted as he ran. "Coward." Inuyasha said to himself. He put the Tetsusiaga back in its sheath. He turned around. "Are you alright?" he asked Ayame, but then he saw that she was unconscious. He picked her up and carried her to the nearest hot spring. At least, there she could bathe and clean her wounds. He waited for her to wake, but she never did. Night fell, and he made her a bed out of leaves as best he could. He placed the bed under a tree where he would be staying in. He lie Ayame down in the bed and flew up to the tree. He sat in it, thinking. After about an hour past, he saw that Ayame was shivering in her sleep. It was a cold night, and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. He silently hopped down and put his cloak over her. He watched her, and her shivering stopped. He flew back up to the tree's branches and fell asleep…

**The next morning, Inuyasha woke up to see Ayame in the hot spring. Her hair was down as she rested her head on a rock. She gave a relaxing sigh. "Glad to see you enjoy it." Came his voice from the branches. She turned around to see Inuyasha. "Oh, yes, I do. Thanks for bringing me here." She replied. "You o.k.?" he asked hopping down from the tree. "Now I am." She said sinking lower into the steamy water. "So why did Kouga do that?" He asked. "He got mad at me for telling him that Kagome likes you." She replied "Oh," Inuyasha said. "I just was warning him," She thought aloud, " I once thought he actually loved me." She looked down at her reflection in the water. Inuyasha looked at her, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. They were silent for a moment, when she slapped her reflection with the side of her hand. "Who am I kidding?" She said, "Kouga could never love me." "That's because he doesn't deserve you." Inuyasha added. She looked at him confused, "You are much too nice and pretty to be his mate." She blushed. "Thanks." She said quietly. "So…are you and Kagome still together?" Asked Ayame. "I guess," Inuyasha replied, "It's just that I don't like the way Kagome is all over Kouga these days." "Me neither." Said Ayame. Ayame got out of the spring behind a rock and got dressed. She stopped for a moment, sniffing the air. "Hey, smell that?" she whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed the air also. "All I smell is a rabbit." He replied to her. "Yeah, which is now gonna be our breakfast!" she said hopping out into a cluster of trees. "Hey! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her. **

**Only about ten minutes after were the two cooking up the rabbit. Ayame split the catch with Inuyasha and they ate. "So…are you after jewel shards too?" Inuyasha asked between bites. "No…not really." She replied. "Good," Inuyasha said aloud. "What?" Ayame asked. "Oh, its just that when one less demon is looking for the shards, it makes our job easier." Inuyasha said. "What are you going to do with the jewel?" She asked. "Become a full demon." Replied Inuyasha proudly. "Well, if you do, what's gonna happen between your relationship with Kagome?" She asked. Inuyasha sat there for a moment, thinking. "I-I don't know," He said, "but anyway, lets just not talk about that right now." "O.k." Ayame said accepting that he wasn't comfortable talking about it. But there was plenty more to talk about. They talked about how stupid Naraku was, Kouga, Sango and Miroku, and many other things. They really connected that day. **

**As soon as the day came, did it pass. It was dark and Ayame lie in her bed falling asleep. Inuyasha sat in his tree when Ayame was shivering again. He put his cloak around her, but it did no good. This night was colder than the previous one. He wondered what he should do. "Body heat." He thought, but the only way he would be able to was to lay in the bed with her. "Should I?" He thought. She seemed to be shaking pretty badly. He got up the courage and lay with her, his back facing her. He felt a little uncomfortable. Though his efforts were of his best mind set, he still could not stop her from shivering. There was only one last thing that he could do…(Dramatic Pause)…**

…**Hold her (GASP!) Inuyasha tried in his best efforts to work up the courage but he couldn't do it. Finally he put one arm around her. He saw that it wasn't too bad, so he pulled her closer. That wasn't too bad either, and before he knew it he was snuggling with her, and all her shivers went away. He noticed that she had a very unique scent. She smelled like the forest, a soft luscious scent of life of flowers and plants. He took in a large breath, catching a big whiff of her scent, and with that he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep as a satisfied grin escaped to his lips. And as soon as he did fall asleep, did Ayame peek at him, and snuggled herself even closer to him, for she had been awake the whole time…**

**The next morning, Ayame awoke in Inuyasha's arms. He was still asleep. She tried to slip out from him so she could go take another bath, but she couldn't, his embrace was too tight, so she decided to stay there until he woke up. She turned and faced him. She looked at the features of his face. He had gorgeous eyes, gorgeous hair, gorgeous lips, gorgeous everything. She did find him quite attractive. She touched his chin, and he pulled her closer in his sleep. Then she realized he was smiling. "He must like this." She thought feeling him hold her tighter. Then, he began to wake up. His eyes opened, he then realized he was holding onto Ayame; more like squeezing her. Ayame gave him a questionable look. "I can explain." He said as he let go of her. She walked over to a rock and got undressed behind it. "Oh really? Then explain!" she said laughing. "Well you were really cold and I uh…" he began. "Oh Sure!" she joked as she hopped into the spring. She waded over to a rock, crossed her arms, let them rest on the rock, and rested her chin on her wrist. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked him. "Nothing." He replied. "Then who were you dreaming of?" she asked again. "No one." He said with a grin as he put on his cloak. They were silent. "Sooo, what do you want to do today?" Ayame asked. "I don't know." Inuyasha replied. "You probably want to get rid of me huh?" she said. "No." he replied. "C'mon, let's go catch some breakfast." She said as she got out of the spring and dressed. "Alright." Agreed Inuyasha as they ran into the forest. **

**After a bit of searching and hunting, they had found another rabbit. Ayame cooked the prey and ate it gratefully, as did Inuyasha. Ayame sat next to Inuyasha looking out over the spring. "You know," she began, "these past couple of days have been great." She commented. "Yeah, but you were awake for only one of them." He said. "O.k. then the past _day_." She corrected herself. "I agree though." Inuyasha said, "It has been great. You know, it just being you and I." He said as he turned to Ayame. She looked at him and felt flowing emotions come over her heart. Then, all of the sudden, a whirlwind came racing through the forest. Inuyasha stood up. "Kouga." He said under his breath. The whirlwind subsided and there stood the wolf demon Inuyasha despised. "I told you I would be back." He said sarcastically. "What do you want you jackass?" Inuyasha hissed at him. "It appears Ayame was right about you and Kagome, so I'm here to take Ayame back." He replied. "Well sorry, but you're a little too late!" Ayame yelled, "I don't know who would go with an ugly son-of-a-bitch like you anyway!" Inuyasha was quite glad to have someone on his side for once, all Kagome would do is tell him to calm down or…sit (gulp!)**

"Well too bad! You're coming with me anyway!" he yelled back at her. He leapt into the air towards Ayame when Inuyasha drew the Tetsusiaga and blocked Ayame off from Kouga with it. Kouga fell short. "What do you think you are doing Mutt?" he said nastily. "Ayame is staying with me." He said with confidence. "That's not the way I see it!" Kouga growled. "Wow," Ayame thought, "Is this what it feels like to be in Kagome's place? With guys fighting over you almost constantly?" "Iron Reaver!" Inuyasha attacked Kouga with an open claw, but Kouga was fast and dodged Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha landed on his feet, but attacked Kouga immediately, swinging the Tetsusiaga at him. Kouga jumped past Inuyasha and slashed his chest. Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Inuyasha!" Ayame cried. He clutched his chest as he got back up. "Don't worry, Ayame." He said in a rough tone. "Alright Kouga, now you've really pissed me off." Inuyasha growled. They stared at each other through angered eyes. "Try me." Kouga said under his breath. "WIND SCAR!!!" Inuyasha attacked Kouga with full force. Kouga could not dodge this one. He was knocked over by the force of wind and fire charging at him. The fire engulfed him and he was no longer visible. Once the fire subsided, all that could be seen was Kouga lying on the ground with burn marks up his body. He was barely alive.

**Then out of the brush came the exhausted Ginta and Hakaku. "Oh no! Look at Kouga!" Ginta cried. Hakaku was in disbelief. "Any of you want a piece of me?" Inuyasha threatened as he put the Tetsusiaga back in its sheath. "Let's get out of here!" Hakaku said as the two grabbed Kouga and ran away. Inuyasha and Ayame watched them run away. "Inuyasha! You're injured!" Ayame realized. She sat him down by the hot spring. She opened Inuyasha's shirt and looked at the wound on his left pectoral. "Let me clean it up." She said as she dipped a piece of cloth in the hot spring. She began to clean away the blood. "You don't have to do this." Inuyasha said. Ayame looked up at him, he had a soft look on his face. "I want to." She replied as she continued to clean his wound. Then, Inuyasha touched the handle of the Tetsusiaga to her chin. She looked up at him. He still had a soft look on his face. He came forward and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. She kissed him back. They Ayame broke the kiss. "But Inuyasha, what about Kagome?" she asked. "Kagome who?" he replied as he kissed her again. **

**As the sun began to set, Ayame and Inuyasha watched it. Ayame sat in Inuyasha's lap and she rested her head on his shoulder. The golden rays of the sun shone through the forest and over the rolling hills of green grass. Just as the sky began to turn pink from the last rays did Inuyasha kiss Ayame's neck sending waves of emotions through her body. He picked her up and took her to the bed of leaves. Inuyasha laid her down in it and put his cloak over her. He crawled under the cloak and lie by her side. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his body. She lightly kissed his chin; he pulled her in even closer. "I love you, Ayame." He whispered. "I love you too." She replied. The last ray of the sun poked up from the mountains. "You know that this can't last forever right?" he said. "Why not?" Ayame asked concerned. I have many enemies including Naraku, and if I show you as my weakness, he is bound to do something to you. "But Inuyasha…" she began "And what am I gonna tell Kagome?" he said. "If I told her and the others I was in love with someone else, do you know how much they would hate me? They practically worship her!" he said getting angry. Ayame put her finger to his lips. "Shhh," she hushed him softly, "I know, I know. We can talk about this later, let's just enjoy the time we have right now." She said as she put her lips to his. That night they spent together, in each other's arms, sharing their affections for each other. **

**A Week Later**

**Ayame and Inuyasha sat on a large rocky hill, overlooking the forest and meadows. The sun was now a circle of gold setting above the mountains. "Ayame, I must find all the jewel shards and defeat Naraku." He explained. "But why can't I come with you?" she asked. "If anything were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself." He replied. "I understand." Ayame said sadly. "But don't worry, one day I will make you my wife." He said softly. Ayame now looked up at him with a worried expression. "How can I be so sure?" she said about to cry, "The last time someone said that to me, they dumped me for someone else!" Tears fell from her eyes. He held her head in his hands. "I promise you." He said looking into her emerald eyes. They were silent for a moment. "Here," he said taking off his cloak, " Take this." He said handing it to her. "If you are ever feeling cold, put this around you, and it will be me wrapping my arms around you." He said softly. She nodded as more tears came down her cheeks. "I love you, and no one can change that." He said as he kissed her. "I love you, too." She replied. "I will come back when Naraku is dead, I promise." He whispered softly. He then jumped off the hill and flew to the ground, going to find Kagome and the others so they could continue their journey. Back at the top of the hill, Ayame still sat on the rock. The wind began to blow softly. She put Inuyasha's cloak around her shoulders. Her red hair gently floated on the wind, and as she looked up at the golden sun, she felt a hint of hope.**

**Three Years Later**

**It was a cold winter. Snow fell and covered an entire meadow. Ayame was walking through the meadow, snow sticking to her feet. Inuyasha's cloak was around her body. She had not seen him for a long time, but still his promise remained in her heart, but she wasn't so sure he would live up to it. She kept walking. She then saw a den that was dug into the snow. She went inside of it curious of if it was being occupied. It was deep; she could stand in it without having to bend over. "Who dares disturb my winter sleep?" came a rough voice. "Huh?" Ayame thought. Then all of the sudden a black wolf demon came out from the cave. "Trespasser!" he growled. He began to run after her, she jumped out the den entrance and ran through the meadow. The black wolf demon still chased after her. She stopped to attack him. She threw two razor sharp leaves at him. He held out the palm of his hand and froze the leaves in the air. "Let's see you freeze this!" she said as she punched the ground. A bunch of leaves came rising up from the ground and swarmed around him. He spun around with his palm facing the leaves and froze all of them. "Damn!" she thought and began to run again. She ran and ran, the black wolf demon catching up to her. Just then, Ayame saw something that surprised her. Just as the black wolf demon was about to punch her, a hand grabbed his fist. Ayame stopped to see who had stalled her attacker. It was a silver wolf demon. He wore silver furs and his long silver hair was tied up in a high ponytail as all other wolf demon's had their hair. He also wore a headband, which covered the top of his head. He seemed quite familiar to Ayame. "Who is he?" she thought. "Let go of my hand!" growled the black wolf demon. "Let Ayame go." Said the silver wolf demon. "How does he know my name?" Ayame thought. "Don't make me pound you too!" yelled the black wolf demon. "Try me." Replied the silver wolf demon. Then, the black wolf demon was about to punch the silver wolf demon with the other hand when the silver wolf demon grabbed his other fist. The silver wolf demon twisted the black wolf demon's wrists backwards and kicked him in the stomach. "AAAHHH!" cried the black wolf demon as he flew through the air. He landed on the snow in pain. He then got up and ran away. "You o.k.?" asked the silver wolf demon. "Who are you?" she asked as she stepped forward to face him. She took the tie out from his hair as his silver locks fell down the length of his back. She then slipped off his headband and two small ears popped up from his scalp. "Inuyasha." She whispered softly as she put her hand on his cheek. He then put his hand on hers. "I told you I would come back." He said softly. Then he picked her up and she kissed him hard. She broke the kiss and tears of joy streamed down her face. "I missed you so much!" she cried. "I missed you too!" he began crying himself. They kissed again, and held on to each other. Once they had settled down, Inuyasha put Ayame down. "So, a wolf demon, huh?" she said. "Anything for you." He said. She giggled and kissed him. "Oh, and check this out." He said as he pulled his shirt down a little. On his left pectoral was a picture of a heart with Ayame's name in it. "Wow! What is that?!" she asked. "I got it in done in Kagome's time. I think it's called a tattoo." He replied. "Is Kagome still around?" Ayame asked. "Yeah, I think so, why?" he replied. "Because I want to get one with your name on it." She said just before she kissed him again. Then, Inuyasha put Ayame on his back and they flew out to go tell the others the good news, that they would be getting married. Inuyasha used to be afraid of telling them, but they would have to live with it because he loved Ayame with all his heart. She was his love, his strength, his hope.**

**The End**


End file.
